Detached
by xBrie11e
Summary: I took notice of how many countless of times he failed me before. When he suddenly started becoming distant. His actions made me start to wonder if we belong together. Until one day, he vanished and his stuff was gone. There was a letter where his body once was, next to me in bed, and that's when my world came crushing down as I open it. ... "Dear Amu:".. -Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am Brielle. This is almost really new to me since I write stuff inrl and stuff but not the same but yeah. Anyway, I like Shugo Chara and it doesn't belong to me. **  
**I hope you all like this new fanfic I came up with recently, okay?**  
**Leave a review if you like but don't be mean! **  
**Thank you. c: Also, the characters may be a litte OOC!**

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning **__  
_

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Hey Ikuto, do you think I look bad in this?" I asked my midnight-blue haired boyfriend who also loves to act like a cat for some weird ass reason.  
"Of course you don't, _Amu-koi,_ you look good in everything." he answered with a smirk.  
I instantly blushed.  
"Okay, it's no necessary to say my name like that, baka." I said as I turned around  
to walk inside the changing rooms again.  
He definitely likes to make me blush any chance he gets.  
Darn cat.

**  
"Hey Amu, your Mom just called and she said your father is doing better than before and that  
tomorrow he gets out of the hospital. Isn't it great?!" Ikuto yelled, excited.  
I turned around to face him with a very big smile on my lips then went to hug him tightly.  
"It's good to hear Papa is okay. I am really happy." I said.  
He hugged me then patted me gently on my back as he place his chin on top of my head.  
"Me too."  
"Do you think you can drive me tomorrow to my family's house?" I asked him.  
He nodded in response then grabbed his keys from the table and walked inside the living room, going towards the front door of our house.  
I just stared at his back with a questioning look, debating myself whether to ask him or not on where was he going.  
Finally, I spoke up just as he opened the door.  
"Ikuto, where are you going?" I questioned him.  
He turned to look at me.  
"Don't worry, okay? I'll be back by nine'o clock." He answered with a serious tone.  
I just nodded, stupidly.  
Maybe it was wrong that I asked him that? I mean it's not even that late...  
Is he mad? Oh my god.  
Well, it was weird anyway.  
I turned to look at the T.V in my living room, still wondering where Ikuto was.

* * *  
_(Next day, Morning)_

"Wake up, honey." I heard a soft voice whispering in my ear.  
Though, the voice sounded very familiar...  
Ikuto!  
I woke up immediately then hugged him really tight just as tears started coming out from my eyes.  
I am happy he's okay. He was out all night and he didn't come back! I texted him probably 100 times by 12:00 a.m probably.  
I don't remember at what time I fell asleep but I remember trying to stay awake as much as I could to see if he came home.  
I turned on my phone and checked the time.  
9 a.m!  
I covered my mouth.  
"Ikuto, at what time did you got home? I was worried sick about you!" I screamed angrily as I got off from the bed.  
How dare he act so calm when I was worried sick about him?  
I turned to look at him to check if anything was wrong with him but I only  
noticed that his hair was messy like always and he had on the same clothes as yesterday.  
He looked normal and that was a relief.  
But that didn't excuse the fact that he made me worried about him or that he didn't bother to reply to any of my texts.  
He gave me a pained-look then grabbed one of my hands and kiss it softly.  
His blue midnight-eyes were staring at me, deeply into mine, and that made me feel weak on the knees.  
"Do not bother to give me that look because it's not working." I said, trying to sound serious.  
"Amuuuuuuu~... I don't like to see you mad especially at me, sweetie." he pouted.  
"Until you apologize then we can really talk." I took my hand away from his and walked away.

I can't believe he did that. He was never like this and I am scared he's going to turn out to be one of those guys who just become distant out of absolute no reason. Yesterday, when we were shopping everything seemed okay and then he just wants to get out of the house and doesn't bother to tell me where he's going? Yeah, I don't think so. It's not fair. I've never done that to him and to make things worse, he didn't even say one single apology.

* * *

I hugged my knees close to my chest. I decided to come out in the balcony and sit on my favorite chair with my favorite drink, which is orange juice, just to clear my mind from what  
happened.  
The night is very beautiful tonight, honestly. I was taking in the breath-taking scenery in front of me when I heard him open the door to go out again just like yesterday.  
I frowned then crossed my arms across my chest. So, no apology hm?  
I tried ignoring the fact that he just came out the door without apologizing to me by staring at what was in front of me. The stars are more shiny than usual along the moon also only it looked bigger than the night before.  
Suddenly, I couldn't hold myself anymore as I hide my face with my hands and tears came out of my eyes. I started sobbing to myself, silently, wondering why he didn't apologize or did anything to tell me it was okay. He knows I am very sensitive...  
I grabbed my iphone then texted him.  
"**Hey Ikuto, where did you go? Answer ASAP**." the text read.

I sighed, wiping away my tears with my hand then went inside.  
It really hurts me inside that he's starting to do this and out of no reason.  
Am I doing something wrong? Maybe it's nothing big to worry about but I still don't appreciate it. It hurts and it hurts.

I texted him again.

I waited 20 minutes and he still didn't reply. I started to get worry.  
Then I grabbed my phone and texted once again.

15 minutes later and he still didn't reply.

***  
_(Next Day, Afternoon)_

"Where were you yesterday, Ikuto?" I asked him coldy.  
He ignored me by switching the channels in the T.V without turning to look at me or anything.  
My heart started hurting and my breath sort of got stuck or something...  
"You do remember you said yes to taking me to visit Papa and my family remember?" I questioned him.  
My voice quivering a little and I was having a hard time trying to resist from crying right there  
in front of him.  
He continued ignoring me.  
"Ikuto?"  
He still kept ignoring me.  
I decided to walk away but just before I did anything, he grabbed me by the wrist.  
"Amu, I'm sorry for being such an ass... I love you. I don't mean to hurt you or anything.  
Please forgive me. It really REALLY kills me to see you hurt... especially because of me."  
He apologized as he stared into my gold eyes deeply. He took my hands and kissed me repeatedly.  
I finallly broke.  
I cried.  
He hugged me really tightly.  
I didn't know if he actually meant it since of what happened a few minutes ago... it's like he changed his mind really fast and it bothers me. I don't know how to explain.  
I was too confused and shit to notice that his lips came crushing down on mine.

I let out a small gasp in suprise then press myself more closer to him while kissing him back.  
I need to be close to him as much I can. The kiss lasted for about a minute but it made me  
feel a whole lot better. I guess it was because I really missed him and he was being distant recently.  
The kiss made me feel like everything is okay between us again and that nothing happened. I wasn't hurting and my worries just melted away.  
I was really happy.  
"I love you, Ikuto." I whispered in his ear.  
"I love you too, _Amu-koi." _he whispered back.  
I punched his shoulder and giggle.  
"Shut up."  
He smiled and I smiled back.

_I hope it doesn't happen again._

**I know it wasn't really long! I'm sorry but the next chapters will be more longer!**  
**So, what do you think? I hope it wasn't really bad or bad. First fanfic in about a year**  
**already. I am not really a good writer, unfortunately. :( I wish I was really good/pro idk**  
**and like I am very awkward. Don't be shy to leave a comment btw! I will really appreciate it.**  
**Especially if it's about grammar mistakes or any other stuff. No flaming please. **  
**Thanks!**  
**I'm Brielle.**  
**- - - **


	2. How Could You?

**Hi guys! I'm back! So, I took more than a week to write this chapter and took me**  
**a lot of time to revise it but here it is! I know, I promised a long chapter so here you got it.**  
**Hope on and read! I really hope you liked it. I apologize for it being so late but it's just that**  
**I wrote it and then I saved it but I am not exactly sure what happened to it at first since I couldn't**  
**find the document! I sort of felt like crying because I really liked it so I had to start over after.**  
**Anyway! The plot belongs to me except the characters, alright? I'll try to update more quickly.**  
**Leave a review if you like! I would really appreciate it, honestly.**  
**Thank you!**

**-x-**

**_Chapter 2: How Could You?_**

**-x-**

"_Hey Ikuto, when is your __**girlfriend**__ coming back? I want to have fun, now."_ A voice could be heard behind the white door with a few multicolored stickers, of "My Little Pony", on it.  
"She's coming back in an hour or less. We should hurry, baby." Another voice said.  
Amu covered her mouth in shocked.  
She only went to visit Ikuto's sister, Utau, since she hasn't seen her in a long while but since his sister was busy practicing for an upcoming concert in August, she decided to come back home 30 minutes later.  
"_Ikuto probably left already_." She thought two blocks away before she could reach the house.  
_Boy, was she wrong…_  
Amu let her tears fall freely on her cheeks trying to resist from letting out sobs or screams as she slowly opened the door.  
There, RIGHT there in front of her on HER bed was a girl taking off the shirt of HER boyfriend.  
Both pairs of eyes turned to look at Amu's.  
Both held fear and one of them held anger for the little pinkette, who was trying so hard to not break down in front of them.  
Ikuto could only stare at Amu, shocked, like an idiot not knowing what to do or say.  
Amu frowned, staring at the girl next to Ikuto. The girl seemed _so_ familiar…  
Her golden eyes widened in realization, feeling like someone just shot her in the heart while the poor thing kept beating.  
_Why was she so stupid? Since when? Where? Why? __..._  
_"R-Rima?" _She managed to whisper at last.  
Rima rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, _Amu, Ikuto cheated you on you with me. _Bo-ho, your own little _boyfriend _needs someone like me in his life while you're just a pathetic little loser. I've always been in love with him but I never told you because I was too afraid of losing you. Well, guess what? I didn't even have to make a move on him. _He, did it, Amu. And since you never cared for me I decided to be with him. Anyway, I have to go. Call me Ikuto." _Rima smirked at Amu then kissed Ikuto on the cheek before leaving the room_._  
Amu didn't understand. What does Rima mean she didn't care for her?  
She did a bunch of things for that girl… and she paid her back like this!

"Amu… I'm-"  
"Save it." Amu managed to speak out once again.  
Ikuto looked at her in the eyes and that's when he noticed.  
The hurt, the pain, the loneliness, frustration, anger, the **love that turned into**_ hate…_  
_Other feelings that he couldn't quite tell._  
_These feelings he caused with his own actions._  
Cheating now sounded like a bad idea…  
He tried to reach for her, but his own hands wouldn't move seeing as how she was so hurt.  
She looked so _fragile_ like glass.  
His eyes turned to look down at the floor while his face described shame all over while trying to say something or do something to comfort her.  
But then again didn't he do enough already?  
Why did he even do it to begin with? Did he really need to put his needs before her?  
She was so special, important; someone he always felt like he had to impress in some way but that was _before. What did he really want now with her? Do they have a future?_  
He never realized that his own actions would hurt in such a way either. He knew he was doing wrong but he just couldn't seem to stop. Maybe it was the fact that it kind of felt good to have two girls that love and would do anything for him…  
He suddenly heard a sob from the female in front of him.  
Seeing her break down… her face so red, her eyes turning puffy, her hair a little messy…  
Ikuto started feeling guiltier than he did before.  
He grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room without looking back.  
He needed some time alone.  
Amu could only stare at the ground.  
She refused to look at him as he walked past her towards the door.  
He was a jerk; he didn't care, or give a damn about what she feels.  
He never did ever since the first time he started getting out of the house and going who-knows-where.  
That's why every single night after, he would leave without telling her or leaving a message to at least tell her he's okay.  
She got used to it, thinking that maybe he just needed some time alone.  
Thinking that maybe she was the problem or something because he would ignore her.  
He wouldn't do anything with her like he used to and she slowly started hating that.  
IT hurt because she loved him like she never loved anyone else before.  
_Maybe that was her mistake?_  
But now, if he even bothers to apologize to her then she wouldn't even hear the beginning of it.  
She was _tired._  
_Hurt._  
Maybe even now _desperate_ to take this pain away at once.  
She let out a few whimpers of pain while carefully laying herself slowly on the carpeted floor.  
_Her own best friend… Her own boyfriend._  
_She was so hurt…_  
_The only thing she did was loved both and tried to help._  
_Maybe along the way she did something wrong for things to come out like this._  
Was it because she was just an idiot that made them be like this?  
… Maybe that could be it.  
"I should just lie down here forever and forget I even exist…" Amu moaned out.  
She just didn't understand.

Why has she been _so_ stupid? Letting herself be with someone who didn't give 2 damns about her?  
_For over a year now!_  
_How pathetic!_  
Tears started to roll down her cheeks once again.  
She wanted to disappear.  
She felt pathetic like anyone could walk on her without bothering to look down to see what would happen to her.  
Unworthy.

Useless.  
A good for nothing.  
She couldn't help ponder it was more them than her yet  
remembering Rima's words sting like hell or that Ikuto left her without saying anything.  
It was a burning sensation she wanted to get rid of, to wish to throw outside the window  
and finally be happy again.  
If only…  
But stuff like that in the real world isn't as easy like that.  
Amu's tears slowly started disappearing.  
One by one by one until she stopped crying.

...

That night, Amu didn't sleep at all seeing as of events that happened that same afternoon that was the reason to her being wide awake at 1:00 A.M.  
She was distressed.  
Her mind couldn't focus on one thing at all, replaying what happened over and over, but that didn't make her feel worse.  
What brought her down more was that she was lonely.  
There was no one to go to and that just made her cry.  
Sure, Utau is her friend but she didn't want to bother her with her problems when she have some of her  
own. Her family is always there for her but she didn't want them to know what she was going through, especially her Father seeing as he wasn't entirely okay with her living with Ikuto or even dating him for the matter, though Ikuto really liked her father despite the fact that he was extremely rude to him sometimes.  
Then there was Rima.  
Really, Rima was the only person she could run to most of the time.  
Letting out things she has never open to anyone else before and she was always there to listen and advise her when most needed.  
But now…  
Amu cringed at the thought of even talking to her.  
She was indeed _alone_ and it was something she wasn't use to or comfortable to with.  
Now, there was no one to go to when she falls, breaks, or even to complain small things to.  
The only person she loved already left her, the only person she could go to left her.  
Nothing could replace the emptiness she felt.  
Nothing is going to make the memory fade away.  
She had lost hope.  
What is there to hope for now?  
There was nothing she could do at this point.  
She curled into a little ball on the bed, which was already messy because of her constant moving and crying on it.  
The room suddenly got colder and emptier than it already felt and though there it was dark, it just turned darker.  
Her empty silent yet broken figure stopped moving and that's when she took noticed of how  
hurt she was.  
On how alone she was.  
Nothing hurts like the realization of feeling those two things.  
Now, she didn't even feel like crying at all even if she had a million reasons to do so.  
Her tears ran out of tears, her hurt just kept hurting…  
Ikuto…  
Ikut…  
Iku…  
Ik…  
I…

"Ikuto." She whispered very audible yet weakly.  
Ikuto is the love of her life, once someone she could talk about anyone with, not caring about what he thought of her if she told him something that bothered her.  
Someone that she called the '_love of her life'_.  
Her '_knight in shining armor'_.  
Ikuto never judged her for being herself or for doing stuff that seemed wrong to anyone else when in true she had reasons of doing.  
But one day, he just gave her the cold shoulder.  
She didn't know why or what happened between them that slowly started destroying what she had with him.  
She knew she had to do something.  
Maybe even stalk him late at night to know where he was or what he did at such late hour but  
a part of her told her it was a bad idea.  
That maybe he would doubt her trust on him and break up with her.  
Days, months, a year later passed by and she still didn't do anything about it.  
There was constant fighting about it.  
No words of love.  
Just a stab and stab to her heart.  
Slowly, she started losing herself because she didn't know what to do about it.  
What to tell him to make him understand and yet she was also afraid of him leaving.  
She just wanted to be with him.  
_Why did he refuse? Damn it!_  
He said he loved her, that she was his world, and light that brought him out of his darkest days.  
His savior.  
Yet…  
Amu closed her eyes, preventing herself from letting out tears.  
She didn't felt like crying anymore.  
Crying hurt now.  
Not just because she was hurt but because she was physically exhausted.  
The darkness began to surround her more and she felt like it was just choking her.  
This loneliness, she couldn't quite describe well…  
This loneliness is something she has never had fully experience of before, it was strikingly unusual, and it was consuming her than ever before.  
She felt like she had a weight on her shoulders because of it and she didn't know why.  
She covered herself completely with her soft covers and curled herself back into a small ball again, wondering if it was a good idea to do that.  
She still felt lonely.  
Of course, that wouldn't make a different but at least she was in a comfortable and soft positionthat could possibly make her fall asleep any minute.  
Amu bit her bottom lip gently wondering back to events that happened before, repeating the same thing she has been doing over an hour but only this time  
she didn't move as much.  
She considered that a good thing.  
Maybe now she could rest…  
Hopefully.  
**…**

-x-

**So, me again. Yeah, uh I hope you really liked the story! By the way, if you see any typos please tell me so I can try to fix them, thank you! Please review if you want. Thanks for reading also!**  
**Poor Amu, though, she's super depress thanks to Rima and Ikuto.**  
**I kind of feel bad for making her that way but it's all necessary for the story!**  
**Anyway, thanks again! I hope you have a good day.**  
**xoxo c:**


End file.
